


Экскурсия

by Zeitgeist_trooper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школьная AU, ASMR-фик<br/>Во время школьной экскурсии Бен узнает о болезненной фобии старосты Хакса. Пытаясь облегчить его страдания, Бен предлагает свой плеер. Неожиданно для себя, он понимает, что ему почему-то нравится видеть свой плеер в чужих руках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экскурсия

Эта школьная экскурсия с самого начала была обречена стать моим персональным адом. Быть запертым с тридцатью мелкими идиотами и двумя придурками побольше в одном автобусе на три часа — это ли не праздник для «магистра мрачняка»? Знаю, прозвище то еще. Фазма не отличалась воображением, раздавая клички, зато она была весьма напориста, популярна и чертовски сильна. Как лось. Или лосиха. В общем, черт с ней.  
Я надеялся сесть в автобус первым и забиться в дальний угол. Наушники с плеером при мне, так что я мог быстро забыть про всех и погрузиться в мой мир музыки. Хорошо, что никто не знает, как я это называю. Но батя, как всегда, проспал и еле успел привезти меня к отправлению класса. Что в итоге? Я сижу на одном из передних сидений. Два из них, сразу за водителем, заняли учителя: мистер Сноук и еще какой-то долговязый тип, который только недавно начал работать у нас. Не знаю, как его зовут. В общем, мне досталось место рядом со старостой класса. Хакс сел у прохода. Я думал, у окна точно будет занято, раз я последний, но этот «школьный генерал» (привет Фазме), наверное, хотел быть в центре, как и всегда. Как будто тут он мог лучше контролировать обстановку. Мне кажется, это «его пунктик». Не пойму, почему его слушаются вообще.  
Мы ехали уже почти час, а Хакс так и сидел с прямой спиной и взглядом, устремленным на дорогу за лобовым стеклом. О чем он думал? Кто его знает. Я устроился, как мог. Мои ноги не очень помещались на переднем сидении, бортик был рассчитан вообще не пойми на кого. Прислонившись к окну, я воткнул наушники, и окружающие меня проблемы растворились. Хакс повел плечами.  
— Осторожнее, пожалуйста.  
Тут я понял, что задел его ногой.  
— Прости, — сказала я, выключив музыку.  
Он даже не повернулся, только раздраженно поджал губы.  
Пришлось сесть так же прямо.  
Никогда к нему не присматривался. Но есть в нем что-то. Он никогда не давит силой, не повышает голос, он...  
— Вы можете там сзади вести себя потише?!  
Я аж подскочил. Да и все, пожалуй. Только тогда я понял, как было шумно в автобусе. Теперь же царило молчание. Хакс стоял посреди прохода. Секунда — и он успокоился. Я ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Хотя нет, потом случилось еще одна странная вещь. Он смутился.  
— Прошу прощения, — буркнул он и сел обратно.  
Мало-помалу разговоры возобновились, и какое-то время звучали приглушенно. Но моих одноклассничков долго даже дьявол не удержит от желания поорать. Хакс, похоже, взял себя в руки и не собирался снова кричать.  
— Что случилось? — я не знаю, зачем спросил. Может, потому что сам чувствовал себя в этом месте, как в клетке с макаками.  
Староста покосился на меня. «Шея, что ли, надломится, если ты лицом повернешься?» — эта его скованность начинала бесить.  
— Язык проглотил? — раз уж я с кем заговорил, что бывало не часто, не позволил бы себя игнорировать.  
— Нет.  
— Нет?  
— Нет.  
К нам кто-то подошел. Не случись этого, я бы, наверное, уже вцепился в белый воротник хаксовой рубашки и начал душить. Мысленно я уже начал, но это не сработало. А жаль. Фазма (это оказалась она) наклонилась поближе к Хаксу и заговорила еле слышно:  
— С тобой все нормально?  
Тот в ответ покачал головой. Надо же, она о нем что, заботится?  
— Слушай, я еще со средней школы помню, как тебе хреново в замкнутых пространствах, еще и с кучей придурков (тут я не сдержался и фыркнул). Хочешь, я сяду тут? «Магистр мрачняка» не лучшая компания в такой ситуации...  
— Все нормально, Фазма. Иди к своим девочкам, пока они не ушли к мальчикам. — Голос старосты был спокойным. Наверное это ее и взбесило.  
— Да пошел ты, я помощь предлагаю... — она развернулась и ушла.  
Я уже было включил снова свой плеер, чтобы никому не мешать и чтобы мне не мешали, но услышал, как Хакс сказал:  
— Терпеть не могу эту ее привычку всем раздавать дурацкие прозвища.  
— Угу, я тоже.  
Тут он повернулся ко мне. Наверное, это была улыбка. Где-то на планете Хаксов, где никто никогда не поднимал уголков губ выше уставного значения, это можно было назвать так.  
— Бен, верно? — я кивнул в ответ. — Мы не часто разговаривали. Так что...  
Внезапно он сглотнул, замолчал и снова вперился взглядом в дорогу.  
— Тошнит? — спросил я, просто чтобы поддержать неловко оборвавшийся разговор. Я не фанат задушевного общения, но парню было и правда хреново, судя по его виду и словам Фазмы.  
Он отрицательно покачал головой. Я уже решил, что этим все кончится, но он сказал так тихо, что я еле расслышал.  
— Мне страшно. — Видимо мои глаза так расширились, что он увидел это даже боковым зрением. — Это фобия, иррациональный страх. Я не переношу замкнутые пространства, особенно людные. Я думал, выдержу, даже беруши не взял, но это слишком...  
Я чуть было не сказал «Я тоже», но осекся. Мой дискомфорт явно не мог сравнится с этим. Чего я себе воображал? Автобус, полный орущих придурков, которые мне неприятны. Ну перетерпел бы, с плеером тем более. А Хакс, похоже, был действительно на грани. «Странно знать, что в нем есть что-то иррациональное, пусть это даже страх», — подумалось мне.  
— Слушай, я... — «Помочь бы, но чем?» — Хочешь, я дам тебе плеер? Я так делаю. Заткну уши музыкой, и все как будто исчезают. Я, конечно, не как ты, но тоже не люблю все это.  
— Не думаю, что поможет, — он все так же не поворачивался. Его скулы напряглись, когда сзади раздался очередной взрыв хохота.  
— На, попробуй. — Я протянул ему свой плеер.  
Хорошо, что он не подозревал, насколько я люблю свой плеер. Он столько раз меня спасал.  
— В общем, бери.  
Пока он брал плеер, я достал из рюкзака футляр с запасными насадками для наушников.  
— Держи, они чистые. Малы для меня, в наборе шли. Тебе будет норм. Да не смотри так на меня, втыкай.  
Хакс колебался какое-то время, но все же взял. Он даже не спросил, что там за музыка. Похоже, все и правда плохо.  
— Я включу тебе что полегче...  
И тут я увидел, как он надевает мои наушники. Его белые пальцы аккуратно вставляли их в уши, глаза закрылись. Конечно, даже без музыки такие наушники здорово убирают шум. Не отрывая взгляда от наушников, я передал ему плеер. Он сжал его в руке. Музыка уже звучала, но только в его голове. А я все смотрел на провода, касающиеся его шеи, на руки, плеер, наушники. Это все было моим. И почему-то вдруг мурашки пробежали по моей спине. Это было нечто новое. Не те холодные волны вдоль позвоночника, когда ты видишь ребят с битами за углом спортзала после заката.  
— Ты не мог бы не пялиться на меня, — голос Хакса прозвучал чуть громче, чем нужно, из-за музыки.  
— Прости, — вздрогнул я. Он все равно не услышит. Да и отвернулся уже. Похоже, подействовало. Он откинулся на спинку сидения и погрузился в мой мир музыки. Я отвернулся и замер. Как будто хотел услышать, что там играет сейчас. Хотя это не важно. Я не хотел думать, не хотел слушать. Я чувствовал, как меня переполняет тепло. Мы неслись по трассе вдвоем. Шум будто утих, все исчезли. Только Хакс, сжимающий мой плеер, и я. Время растянулось до бесконечности.

— Мы приехали, — провозгласил Сноук.  
Весь класс пришел в движение. Шуршали сумки, кому-то отдавили ногу, скрипели сидения. Ко мне вернулось понимание, что автобус полон людей, и сейчас они все ломанутся к выходу. Но я не успел выскочить первым.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Хакс, когда все уже вышли. Он аккуратно достал наушники и протянул мне их вместе с плеером.  
— Не за что, — сглотнув, ответил я.  
На мена накатила волна стыда за все, что я чувствовал в предыдущие пару часов. Это явно было ненормально.  
Хакс больше ничего не сказал. Мы вышли, и я сунул наушники в карман, зажав их в кулак. Они были еще теплые.

**Author's Note:**

> ASMR (автономная сенсорная меридиональная реакция) — состояние, которое характеризуется отчётливым чувством удовольствия (покалывания, вибрации в голове, затылке, спине и других частях тела), вызванное зрительными, слуховыми и/или когнитивными стимулами. Подробнее можно прочитать здесь: http://www.lookatme.ru/mag/live/interweb/199771-asmr.


End file.
